This invention relates to an apparatus for the improvement of the sliding quality of textile surface configurations, especially of pieces of laundry, on pressing surfaces, preferably on the pressing surface of a steam trough mangle, in which a liquid lubricating agent, such as silicone oil or emulsions thereof, is especially used.
It is essential that during utilization the troughs of the steam trough mangles be constantly coated with a film of lubricating agent, such as, for instance, a wax coating. Such wax coating levels fine surface irregularities, while reducing, at the same time, the torque required to drive the mangle cylinder. In addition, the danger of a rolling up of the intake edge or the formation of creases in the laundry in the mangle by reason of excess friction between the trough surface and the laundry in the mangle, is limited as much as possible. Federal Republic of Germany Utility Model 7 007 007 (8d, 20/24) presents a solution by which a spreading wax in powder form is poured onto a wax-permeable cloth. This cloth is then folded, passing in this form through the steam trough mangle. The wax melts due to the temperature present on the pressing surface, being thus delivered to the pressing surface through the cloth. Herein, however, the wax is irregularly delivered to the pressing surface so that a larger quantity of wax is deposited on the pressing area near the trough entrance than on the pressing area near the trough exit. Especially when multiple trough mangles are involved, the amount of wax deposited in subsequent troughs is less so that, especially in the last troughs where the laundry is already relatively dry, which results in relatively great friction between the laundry in the mangle and the pressing surface, the smallest amount of wax is present on the pressing surface. In addition, only by expending considerable time and expenses will it be possible to achieve a uniform distribution of the wax over the width of the trough.
Another disadvantage can also be seen in the fact that the wax present in the trough evaporates, which is suctioned away by the ventilator associated with the mangle cylinder. Herein, a portion of the wax already condensed in the textile wrapping, necessarily leads to a reduction in permeability of the textile wrapping and, thereby, to a reduction in the suction quantity, with the unavoidable result of a reduction in drying performance of the steam trough mangle.
In addition, another disadvantage can be seen in the fact that the wax cloth per se is a relatively stable form which does not, in every case, rest smoothly on the transport belts. Thus the finger guard positioned at the entrance of the mangle is very often activated, resulting in a switching-off of the steam trough mangle drive. On the other hand, a specific time is required for the waxing cloth to pass through the steam trough mangle. Especially in mangle lines, meaning when additional machines are associated with the steam trough mangle, such as, for instance, a feeder machine, the passage time of the waxing cloth is increased. Such passage times represent, at the same time, down times, during which no laundry can be dried or smoothed. Although by means of a once-only waxing step, such times may be kept relatively short, they will, however, within a certain period of time, accrue to relatively high down times. Not considered herein are the times required to adjust the feeder machine to what is called small-item feed.
Another disadvantage can also be seen in the fact that a certain time is required for preparing the waxing cloth. Furthermore, it is very inconvenient that the personnel servicing the steam trough mangle are required to remove the still hot waxing cloth at the exit of the mangle. Since the waxing cloth cannot be transported through the longitudinal folding machine--because wax particles from the still hot waxing cloth would deposit on the conveyor belts with detrimental effects to the whole folding process--it should be removed at the mangle exit.
It is the object of the invention to provide an apparatus to improve the lubricating quality, especially of laundry pieces, on pressing surfaces, in which the lubricating agent can be uniformly applied to the pressing surface, the down times on introduction of the lubricating agent are reduced and, in addition, inconvenience to the servicing operator is removed.